List Pożegnalny
by Estriella
Summary: Nie byłem typem superbohatera. Nigdy nie interesowało mnie ratowanie świata przed złem. Szczerze mówiąc nie obchodziło mnie co stanie się z całą tą zagrożoną ludzkością. Nie chciałem ich ratować. UWAGA: Stara historia, zawiera błędy!


Pewnej nocy miałem sen. Stałem przed ogromną, białą machiną, a zewsząd otaczała mnie nieprzenikniona ciemność. Czułem, że w środku machiny znajduje się coś dla mnie bardzo, bardzo cennego. Ale nie mogłem podejść bliżej. Jakaś niewidzialna siła paraliżowała moje ciało. Prócz mnie, ktoś jeszcze był w tym śnie. Nie pamiętam kim był, ale z pewnością był to mężczyzna. Intuicja podpowiadała mi, że go znam. Nie wiem skąd, nie wiem nawet jak ma na imię. Wspomnienie jego twarzy także jest mgliste, ale byłem pewien, że go znam. Mówił do mnie. Jego głos był cichy i nieco przytłumiony, jakby dochodził z bardzo ł przed nadchodzącym zagrożeniem, a później opowiedział pewną historię.  
Historia ta była zupełnie nieprawdopodobna, ale przy tym fascynująca. Nie mniej jednak, bylem przerażony. Nie wiem, czy to przez natłok napływających do mojego umysłu informacji, czy może przez to, co owe informacje zawierały.  
Nigdy nie należałem do ludzi odważnych (bywało czasem, że przestraszyłem się własnego cienia), a to co usłyszałem, to co widziałem oczami wyobraźni... Było najgorszym koszmarem.  
"Musisz umrzeć" powiedział mężczyzna.  
Nie bałem się śmierci. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później umrę (każdy w końcu umiera), ale z jakiś przyczyn czułem rosnący w moim sercu żal.  
"Musisz wypełnić swoją misję. Od ciebie zależy los całej ludzkości".  
Nie byłem typem superbohatera. Nigdy nie interesowało mnie ratowanie świata przed złem (w końcu, będąc częścią mafijnego świata, sam bylem złem).Szczerze mówiąc nie obchodziło mnie co stanie się z całą tą zagrożoną ludzkością. Nie chciałem ich ratować. Bo czemuż miałbym chcieć?  
Ale gdy się obudziłem... Gdy sen dobiegł końca i rankiem ujrzałem uśmiechnięte, pogodne twarze moich przyjaciół, otrzymałem odpowiedzi na najbardziej nurtujące mnie pytania. Czułem żal, ponieważ nie chce jeszcze umierać (śmierć jest równoznaczna z opuszczeniem bliskich mi osób). Musiałem posłuchać mężczyzny i wypełnić powierzona mi misje bo mimo iż cała ludzkość mnie nie obchodziła, moi przyjaciele byli dla mnie wszystkim.  
Chciałem ich ochronić za wszelką cenę.

~

"Chodźmy na spacer, Kyoya"  
Wiedziałem,że mój Strażnik Chmury jest zajęty. Niedawno wrócił z misji w Hong Kongu i musiał nadrobić wszelkie zaległości związane z papierkową robotą. Ale za wszelką cenę chciałem go przekonać, by spędził ze mną dzisiejszy dzień.  
"Nie mam czasu"  
Jak zwykle był zimny. Nie zraziło mnie to jednak. Podszedłem do biurka i bezceremonialnie zrzuciłem cały stos poukładanych dokumentów na podłogę.  
"Co do diabła! Odbiło ci?"  
Gdyby mnie znal go tyle lat, chyba bym się o obraził. Kochałem go całym swoim sercem i akceptowałem jego wady, ale czasami... Czasami pragnąłem by się do mnie uśmiechnął, by mnie przytulił, by był miły.  
"Spędźmy ten dzień razem, Kyoya" nie chciałem ustąpić.  
Nie zważając na jego groźne spojrzenie, kontynuowałem.  
"Ten jeden raz zrób o co cię proszę" szepnąłem.  
Nie wiem, czy podziałało moje błagalne spojrzenie, czy też cicha prośba,ale w końcu udało mi się wyciągnąć go do ogrodu. Mieliśmy naprawdę duży, piękny ogród, rozciągający się wkoło całej posiadłości. Kyoko,Haru, Chrome, I-pin, a nawet Lal (choć robiła to po kryjomu, gdy myślała, że nikt nie widzi) dbały o kwiaty w czasie wolnym od pracy i trzeba przyznać, że świetnie im to wychodziło.  
"Dziwnie się dziś zachowujesz" dobiegł mnie głos mojego kochanka.  
Siedzieliśmy właśnie na jednej z ławek, oddalonej od posiadłości spory kawałek drogi. Otaczały nas kwitnące Sakury, a różane płatki unosiły się na wietrze. Kyoya nigdy nie lubił wiosny, głównie przez wzgląd na te drzewa. A mimo to, często tutaj przychodził gdy był sam. Ciekawe dlaczego...  
"Tylko ci się tak wydaje" wymigałem się.  
Nie mogłem powiedzieć mu prawdy. Nie chciałem też kłamać. Postanowiłem więc unikać niebezpiecznych tematów i pytań, na które nie mógłbym szczerze odpowiedzieć.  
"Tsunayoshi..."  
Ah, uwielbiałem gdy wymawiał moje imię. W jego ustach brzmiało jak najpiękniejsze miłosne zaklęcie.  
"Coś nie tak, Kyoya?"  
Właściwie,dopiero od niedawna nazywam go w ten sposób. Wcześniej używałem jego nazwiska, mimo iż od prawie pięciu lat byliśmy kochankami. Ale ostatnio Kyoya powiedział, że to zbyt formalnie brzmi, gdy krzyczę jego nazwisko podczas stosunku. Jego argument mnie rozśmieszał, ale spełniłem jego prośbę. Tak długo, jak nie byliśmy w otoczeniu pozostałych Strażników,nazywałem go po imieniu.  
Jego duża chłodna dłoń pogładziła mój policzek, a ja automatycznie poczułem,że się rumienie. Nie ważne jak blisko ze sobą byliśmy, zawsze reagowałem na niego jak za pierwszą razom. Kyoya powiedział kiedyś, że bardzo lubi tę część mojej natury. A ja lubiłem gdy mnie dotykał. Jego długie, smukłe palce były takie zręczne, gdy ukradkiem wślizgiwały się pod moją koszulę.  
Słońce chyliło się już ku horyzontowi, znacząc purpurą kolejne wierzchołki drzew, gdy postanowiliśmy zawrócić do domu. To dość dziwne, ale niedługo po tym gdy zostałem Vongola Decimo i przeprowadziłem się z Japonii do Włoch, zamieszkując w tej posiadłości, szybko nauczyłem się nazywać to miejsce swoim domem. Może było to spowodowane tym, że mieszkałem wraz z najdroższymi memu sercu osobami, a może przyczynił się do tego klimat, który panował w owej posiadłości. Nie byłem pewien... Być może jedno i drugie.

"Pocałuj mnie tak, jakby to miałby nasz ostatni pocałunek" poprosiłem szeptem, gdy przekroczyliśmy próg naszej sypialni.  
Pocałował mnie; długo, namiętnie, zapamiętale. Wciąż patrzył na mnie tymi swoimi stalowymi tęczówkami, w których dostrzegałem zmartwienie.  
Nie chciałem by się o mnie martwił. Ale nie mogłem nic poradzić na to co mówię i robię. Nie panowałem nad sobą, już nie. Bo z każdym ruchem wskazówek zegara, zbliżałem się do kresu własnego życia.  
Już więcej nie będę mógł go dotykać...  
Już więcej nie będę go widywał...  
Te fakty nie dawały mi spokoju.  
"Kochaj się ze mną, Kyoya. Kochaj się ze mną tak, jakby to był nasz ostatni raz"  
I znów, milcząc, wykonał moją prośbę.  
Dotykał mojego ciała, jakby było ze szkła, ale mimo iż był delikatny, w jego ruchach była też stanowczość. Obsypywał mnie niezliczonymi pocałunkami,rozpalając moją skórę. W końcu wykończeni osunęliśmy się w satynową pościel, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Przytulał mnie do siebie, dając ulotne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Jego ramiona na mojej talii, moja głowa na jego piersi. W takich pozycjach zasnęliśmy.  
Tej nocy nic mi się nie przyśniło.  
Rankiem obudziły mnie promienie słoneczne wpadające przez uchylone okno. Pogoda była naprawdę wspaniała. Niebieskie, bezchmurne niebo prezentowało się cudownie. Z ironią pomyślałem, że to naprawdę wymarzona pogoda na śmierć.  
"Dzień dobry, Kyoya" powitałem mojego kochanka, gdy tylko dostrzegłem, że i on już nie śpi.  
Ubraliśmy się, nigdzie się nie spiesząc. Było tak jak zwykle. Nic nie zapowiadało tego, co miało się wydarzyć, co napawało mnie jedynie większym niepokojem. Bo im bliżej byłem swojego końca, tym większy niepokój trawił mnie od wewnątrz.

W południe odprowadziłem Kyoye na lotnisko. Miał lecieć na tydzień do Japonii, załatwić pewne sprawy związane z Namimori. Cieszyłem się, bonie chciałem by był świadkiem mojej śmierci. Z drugiej jednak strony,jakaś cząstka mnie pragnęła mieć go przy sobie, trzymać za rękę w tej trudnej chwili...  
Już miał wsiadać na pokład naszego osobistego samolotu, gdy go zatrzymałem, łapiąc za rękaw czarnej marynarki.  
"Kocham cię, Kyoya"  
Wiedziałem,że go zaskoczyłem. Byliśmy ze sobą tak długo i jeszcze ani razu, żaden z nas nie wymówił tych dwóch, magicznych słów. Obaj mieliśmy swoje powody. Nie wiem jakie były one u Kyoyi, ale ja po prostu byłem tchórzem. Balem się, że jeśli powiem Kyoyi jak bardzo go kocham, on przestraszy się zaangażowania i zapragnie zakończyć ten związek. Ale ja już nie miałem niczego do stracenia. Nie chciałem później żałować, że mu tego nie wyznałem.  
Musnął mnie w usta i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Po raz pierwszy widziałem u niego tak łagodne, miękkie spojrzenie.  
Nie odpowiedział. Nie oczekiwałem, że powie 'ja ciebie też'. Nie musiał. Już nie. Wystarczyło to jedno spojrzenie...  
Wiedziałem, że odwzajemnia moje uczucia.  
"Przepraszam"szepnąłem, gdy spoglądałam jak samolot z Kyoyą na pokładzie, zaczyna unosić się na tle błękitnego nieboskłonu. Nie mógł mnie już usłyszeć...

Kilka godzin później nastąpiło to, czego się obawiałem, a na co równocześnie długo czekałem. Nie zastanawiałem się wcześniej, jak chciałbym umrzeć.Ale jeśli to była śmierć dla dobra moich przyjaciół i mojej jedynej miłości, nie mogłem wymarzyć sobie lepszej sytuacji. To dobra śmierć.  
Gdy zaczęli do mnie strzelać, najpierw czułem jedynie ciepło rozlewającej się pod ubraniem krwi. Ból przyszedł później. To zabawne, bo pomimo powagi sytuacji, mogłem myśleć jedynie o tym, że jestem rozczarowany iż śmierć nie wygląda tak, jak opisują ją w mangach. Przed oczami nie przewijały się sceny z moje życia. Wręcz przeciwnie. W uszach mi szumiało, a ból nie pozwalał mi się na niczym skupić.  
Czekałem, aż ostatnia kula przyniesie ukojenie.  
Gdy jeden z moich oprawców ponownie pociągnął za spust, mógłbym przysiąc,że ta ostatnia kula wycelowana w moje serce leci niemal w zwolnionym tempie. Po raz ostatni przywołałem z pamięci obraz mojej rodziny(Ryohei, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mama, Tata,Basil... Kyoya - wszyscy uśmiechali się do mnie, jakby dodawali mi w ten sposób otuchy). Zamknąłem oczy, pozwalając by samotna łza spłynęła po moim zakrwawionym policzku.  
"Żegnajcie"

Podczas misji w Japonii, myślami wciąż byłem we Włoszech. Nie potrafiłem się na niczym skupić, gdyż zachowanie Tsunayoshi'ego podczas naszego rozstania nie było normalne. Niezrozumiały dla mnie niepokój trawił mnie od wewnątrz, a komórka w kieszeni spodni ciążyła niemiłosiernie, jakby krzyczała, żebym zatelefonował do domu.  
Moim domem były Włochy. Kochałem Namimori - tu się urodziłem i wychowałem - ale nic poza wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa nie pozostało w tym miejscu. Wszystko co było mi najdroższe było teraz we Włoszech; dom, rodzina, miłość. I choć ciężko było mi się do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, Vongola była dla mnie prawdziwą rodziną. Rodziną, której nigdy nie miałem. Kłóciłem się z pozostałymi Strażnikami Tsunayoshi'ego, często nawet im groziłem, czy walczyłem z nimi, ale wiedziałem, że mogę na nich liczyć.  
Byłem, jestem i zawsze będę chmurą. Chmura jest niezależna, nie można jej pochwycić, ani przytrzymać długo w jednym miejscu. A jednak Tsunayoshi'emu się to udało. Swoim niewinnym uśmiechem, orzechowymi, pełnymi blasku oczami, udało mu się rzucić na mnie jakiś czar. I nie potrafiłem się uwolnić. A może nawet nie chciałem...  
"Kocham cię, Kyoya", powiedział, gdy widziałem go ostatni raz. Chciałem odpowiedzieć, ale głos ugrzązł mi w gardle, a usta nie poruszyły się. Nigdy nie umiałem mówić otwarcie o swoich uczuciach, ale to nie to tym razem mnie powstrzymało. Miałem przeczucie - takie, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyłem - że jeśli teraz się z nim pożegnam, że jeśli powiem mu jak bardzo go kocham i ile dla mnie znaczy, on zniknie; rozpłynie się w powietrzu.  
Westchnąłem ciężko, spoglądając na błękitne niebo.  
"Ja tez cię kocham, Tsunayoshi..." szepnąłem.

Był wieczór, kilkanaście godzin po tym, jak wraz z Kusakabe udało się nam zakończyć wszystkie sprawy. Mogłem wracać do Włoch, i powinienem być szczęśliwy na samą myśl, że znów zobaczę się z moim kochankiem, a jednak zamiast szczęścia czułem jedynie zniecierpliwienie. Chciałem znaleźć się w domu jak najszybciej. Czułem, że coś jest nie tak.  
Telefon zadzwonił zupełnie niespodziewanie, przerywając nocną ciszę. Dźwięk dzwonka był tak głośny, że zaskoczony niemal podskoczyłem. Odebrałem i wysłuchałem co ma mi do powiedzenia mój rozmówca.  
Gokudera mówił wolno, jakby zmuszał się do mówienia; jakby wypowiadał kolejne słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby, powstrzymując się od płaczu. Czuć jednak było w tych słowach wielką wściekłość i żal. A ja szybko pojąłem, że to nie na mnie jest zły Strażnik Burzy. Gokudera był zły na samego siebie, ponieważ nie udało mu się ochronić jego nieba. Naszego nieba...  
Informacje podane przed Gokudere w pierwszej chwili wywołały szok, później niedowierzanie. "On przecież nie mógł umrzeć!" miałem ochotę wykrzyczeć, nie tyle do słuchawki telefonu, co raczej przez szeroko otwarte okno, by cały świat mógł usłyszeć mój protest. Ale później niedowierzanie zastąpiła złość, a ta przerodziła się w smutek. Smutek zaś długo nie trwał, był zbyt wielki, bym mógł przyjąć na barki jego ciężar. Więc czułem już tylko pustkę. Po skończonej rozmowie w pokoju panowała grobowa cisza, nawet nie słyszałem bicia swojego serca. A może ono wcale nie biło? Przecież to Tsunayoshi był moim sercem.

Nie wiem jak i kiedy znalazłem się z powrotem we Włoszech. Wszystko było dla mnie nie ważne. Chciałem tylko położyć się do łóżka, zasnąć i obudzić się z głębokim przekonaniem, że to był tylko koszmar. Ale wiedziałem, że to była rzeczywistość.  
Utwierdziłem się w tym przekonaniu, kiedy zobaczyłem jego drobne ciało w zdobionej trumnie, wypełnionej białymi kwiatami. Wyglądał tak spokojnie, jakby spał. Otulany jedwabnymi patkami kwiatów, które tak uwielbiał, wyglądał dużo młodziej; jak niewinne dziecko, a nie jak boss jednej z najsilniejszych mafii na świecie.  
Chociaż może to i lepiej. Tsunayoshi nigdy nie chciał być przecież bossem mafii. Został nim tylko dlatego, że w ten sposób mógł chronić swoich bliskich. Ale kiedy on ochraniał ich wszystkich, to kto ochraniał jego samego? Dlaczego nikt go nie uratował? Dlaczego nikt nie zapobiegł tym wydarzeniom?  
Gdy trumna została zamknięta, na jej wierzchu położyłem mały bukiet polnych niezapominajek. Bo wiedziałem, że nigdy o nim nie zapomnę.  
Gdy wróciliśmy wszyscy do rezydencji, na dworze zaczęło padać. Z pochmurnego firmamentu lał się chłodny deszcz, dudniąc o szyby okien. Nawet niebo zdawało się płakać.  
Ja nie płakałem, w przeciwieństwie do rodziców Tsunayoshi'ego i kilku innych Strażników. Nie potrafiłem płakać. Może nie pozwalała mi na to moja duma, a może po prostu nie wiedziałem, jak się to robi. Nigdy wcześniej nie płakałem.  
Wróciłem do sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Potrzebowałem ciszy i samotności.  
Na łóżku, pomiędzy dwiema odzianymi w satynę poduszkami, leżała liliowa koperta. Niepewnie wziąłem ją do rąk i wyciągnąłem ze środka zgiętą w pól kartkę, zapisaną atramentem. Słowa były napisane ładnie i starannie, ale w niektórych miejscach kartka była poplamiona, jakby właściciel listu płakał w trakcie pisania.

"Kiedy to czytasz, możliwe, że już nie żyje.  
Zamierzam spotkać się z Millefiore całkiem sam. Wiem, że to zasadzka, i wiem, że mnie zabiją. Ale to nic. Jeśli to jedyny sposób by coś zmienić, to niech tak będzie.  
Nie wiem co mogę ci napisać, nigdy nie byłem dobry w pisaniu listów, tym bardziej pożegnalnych. Wiem, że Gokudera będzie się obwiniał o moją śmierć, nie możesz mu na to pozwolić, Kyoya. Moja śmierć nie jest niczyją winą.  
Chce żebyś wiedział, że bez względu na to, co się wydarzy, nie umrę od strzału, nawet jeśli tak mogłoby się wydawać. Umrę dopiero wtedy, gdy wszyscy o mnie zapomną.  
Ale ty nie zapomnisz, prawda? Wiem, że nawet gdybym prosił cię, abyś żył dalej nie patrząc za siebie, ty i tak nie zapomnisz. Dlatego przepraszam. Przepraszam, że mimo iż umrę, ty pozostaniesz uwięziony. Bo chmura nigdy nie będzie w stanie uwolnić się od nieba.  
Kocham cię.

Vongola X,  
Sawada Tsunayoshi.

PS. Proszę, zaopiekuj się młodszym mną."

Uśmiechnąłem się niemal niezauważalnie. Tak, ten list był bardzo w stylu Tsuny. Więc martwisz się o wszystkich nawet po śmierci?, pomyślałem na poły rozbawiony, na poły rozżalony. Nie rozumiałem, o co chodzi z ostatnim zapisanym zdaniem, ale nie zaprzątałem sobie tym głowy.  
Zresztą, zrozumienie go przyszła szybko, wraz z pojawieniem się pewnego dziecka w zastępczej - na czas otwartej wojny z Millefiore - bazie Vongoli.

"Hibari-san?" zapytał z lekka przestraszony.  
Był młody; może jakieś dziesięć lat młodszy od Tsunayoshi'ego, który zmarł kilka dni temu. Ale prócz wieku nie wiele ich różniło. Mieli te same duże, orzechowe oczy, iskrzące się jak usłane gwiazdami niebo. I ten sam uśmiech; niepewny, acz ciepły i pełen zrozumienia.

"Proszę, zaopiekuj się młodszym mną" przypomniało mi się zakończenie listu.  
Nie martw się. Nie pozwolę umrzeć ci po raz drugi, przyrzekłem w duchu, patrząc na drobnego chłopca, rozmawiającego z Reborn'em. Nie był to mój Tsunayoshi, ale serce wcale nie chciało słuchać rozumu.  
On tu był, i to mi wystarczyło.


End file.
